


I write otayuri fics not sleep

by MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i honestly dont know what else to tag plz help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven/pseuds/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven
Summary: Some background story on the infamous welcome to the madness skate and a continuation of what happens after





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Psa this is mature for later smut scenes but if you want to you can skip that part when it comes to it :)

   

As soon as I saw victor and the little piggy practicing their skate together I wanted to include otabek. Not like that or anything but i just wanted support on the ice. Although i’d never admit that outloud. With my current music and choreo that wasn't possible but screw that, that music was shit anyways. I needed a plan and some new dam music something more ME.

 

“Hey yuri”

 

“Oh hey you're here”

 

“Obviously, but why did it have to be so early yuri”

 

We had been out at a club where otabek DJ’d at the night before so we had less than 4 hours of sleep. Or at least i only had 4 hours of sleep.

 

“I Want you to pick a new song for my exhibition skate beka”

Otabek took a Step back and his eyes widened slightly. Honestly that was the most emotion i think i've seen out of him ever.

“The skate is tonight, Even if i did pick a new song you don't have any choreography or a costume”

“Are you saying i can't?” i peered up at him with a challenging look in my eyes “Fucking watch me”

He went to open his mouth in a rebuttal but i sushed him

“I'm going to go stretch while you work on finding the song” i turned on my heels and marched off onto the ice to get stretched out. Cause it was going to be a long day.

 

Otabeks pov

 

I just shook my head and chuckled as yuri marched off in a huff. That boy sure had sass. I sighed there's no way i can convince yuri to stick to his old music and anyways it didn't suit him. His previous music was delicate and yuri sure as hell wasn't delicate thats for sure.

I shuffled through my playlist looking for a song that screamed yuri and after about 15 minutes i finally found the perfect thing. It was a song i had played last night at the club and if yuri could move to it like he did then, he would do great.

 

“Yuri!” i yelled “ come here i found a song!”

 

He smirked and skated over

“What did you find?”

“Here listen” i said sticking my earbuds in his ears and turning it up as loud as it would go

“Otabek you are fucking GENIUS” yuri practically screamed “I can work with this, Now come on i need some help with the choreo”

“Hey yuri quick question before we start” yuri stopped and looked over his shoulder

“Why did you call me? I mean you could have picked a song and done this by yourself couldnt you?”

It had been on my mind ever since i got his text this morning. Yuri definitely is not the social type so why would he want me here.

“Were friends aren't we beka?” he smirked “Now come on we don't have all day”

Yuri skated out onto the ice in a lazy circle.

My heart was beating like crazy and i could feel my face heating up even though i tried to hide it. That boy was going to be the end of me i thought to myself as i followed him out onto the ice.

 

Yuri's Pov (after practice)

I was tired after all that work. I had no clue how i was going to have energy to skate later. And i still had to find something to wear. At Least the choreography was done, well for the most part. Anything that isn't done i'll just improvise cause why the hell not.

“Okay now that all that's done, lets go shopping” 

Otabek glanced up from his phone 

“Shopping?” He said it came out more like a question than a statement.

“Duh I need a new outfit let’s go,like today please” 

He rolled his eyes and stood up wrapping his arm loosely around my shoulder and steering us towards the door. honestly I normally would have shook him off but I was too surprised to do anything. My face was turning redder by the second.

“Uhhh yuri are you ok?” Otabek looked at me concerned 

“Yeah I’m fine” I rolled my eyes “let’s get going we only have like 2 hours to find something suitable”

He nodded 

“Okay well take my bike then it’ll take less time to get to and from” he handed me his bike helmet and I snatched it buckling it on. God this was going to ruin my hair dammit. He was already on his bike facing forwards when I climbed on behind him wrapping my arms around his middle. I’m glad he couldn’t see my face because it was beet red. When he pulled out I held on tighter cause I didn’t want to fall off, and I mean I was enjoying it too. But there’s no way in hell I’d say that out loud.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and yuri go shopping to find his costume & get lunch

Otabek

“Yuri, the bike is not moving anymore” I said gently,trying to pry his fingers from around my middle.As soon as he heard me say that he jumped back a little and climbed off. 

“No shit, I just….fell asleep! Yeah, I’m a little tired sorry” 

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. I highly doubted that was true but it wasn’t worth the argument. Cause he’d win. 

“So where did you want to go?” 

I took the helmet from yuri and hung it up beside mine. 

“Does this town look like shopping central? No. We don’t have many options let’s try there” 

yuri pointed to a little thrift shop across the street with a flashing “open” sign in the window. He was right about there not being many places but he didn’t have to be so dramatic. Then again, this is yuri. 

“Sure let’s go” 

I looped my arm through his and started walking. Out aid the corner of my eye I could see him reddening. He’d been doing that slot lately. We crossed the street and entered into the shop. It definitely gave off a thrift store vibe; The Smell of old clothes and babushkas filled my nostrils. But really how the hell did all thrift shops smell like this did they sell a fragrance?

“Eughk” yuri crinkled his nose cutely- I mean what am I even talking about. Never mind that. Yuri walked over and started flipping through racks full of clothes I started on the other side of the shop. After a few minutes of searching I shifted my attention to accessories. There was a little table towards the back with a necklace stand and some other things randomly sprinkled around. Although a cross necklace stuck out to me. Very glamorous definitely yuris style. 

“Ooh beka what did you find?” 

He Said peering over my shoulder. A jumped and rattled the table earning myself a cold glare from the elderly cashier. 

“Yuri! Don’t do that your going to give me a heart attack” I panted still trying to catch my breath. 

“Yeah yeah whatever beks” he rolled his eyes 

“what about this?” He said holding up a purple shirt with a rhinestone cross on it. It was a loose muscle tank and looked like it wouldn’t be too constricting on the ice. 

“It gets better! Not only is it conflicting with my very sexy routine” I glanced aside blushing  “ it also has THIS!” He turned the shirt around to show me big cuts in the back of it. I chuckled. 

“Very nice, I like it also this necklace will go great with it” I held up my find. Yuri inspected it eyebrow raised. 

“Hmm yes this will do alright i suppose” ah back to angsty yuri 

“ooh and look at this” yuri pushed past me and picked up a pair of sunglasses and fingerless gloves. 

“Yes yes these too” he turned to go pay. I had no idea why he needed sunglasses inside? He certainly is a strange breed. 

After yuri finished paying we stepped outside and I checked my watch it wasn’t that late and I was pretty hungry. 

“Hey yura wanna go get some lunch somewhere?” I said looking down at him. He looked at me slightly stunned. I reached down and grabbed his wrist lightly. 

“Come one it’d be fun! A good luck meal before tonight” I smiled down at him. 

* * *

Yuri.

 

When we stepped out of the store it was hot. Too FUcking HOT WHAT THE HELL. The sun had come out from behind the clouds since we went in, I’m not really sure how long we were in there. But we found what we needed. 

“Hey yura wanna go get some lunch somewhere?”

I looked up at beka a lil stunned. Every time he uses that nickname it always gets me in such a… IDK THATS NOT IMPORTANT WHAT ARE THESE DUKB THOUGHTS. 

“Come on it’d be fun! A good luck meal before tonight” he smiled and me and grabbed my wrist. Oh god no go away I hate that feeling eugh. But that smile oh god. SHIT I’m still staring. 

“Sure whatever beks” I tried to say as nonchalantly as possibly lightly shaking his hand off. 

“Let’s go I don’t have all day” I said. Turning to my left and heading down the street to the little cafe I saw on the corner. When we got there a small girl with brown pigtails seated us in a booth toawards the back. Frankly I’m glad I don’t want to deal with any fans today. Me and otabek read our menus silently and ordered. I got a grilled cheese and he got a BLT whateve the fuck that stood for. 

“Eh yuri?” Beka sounded slightly nervous but why?

“Are you sure about doing this choreography I mean you just learned it today and…” 

I leaned forward a little across the table. 

“Are you doubting me beka?” I smirked. 

“No! No! Of course not! I’m just worried” he stammered turning red. 

“Heh” I chuckled sitting back a little “ I mean what could go wrong you’ll be on the ice with me” he sighed. 

“True true, your so stubborn you know that?” He said shaking his head, smile on his face. 

“No shit” he laughed at that, and I rolled my eyes. This was starting to feel normal. I don’t think I could go back to not being friends with beka. I mean obviously I could psh what is all this muck. 

After a few more minutes our food arrived. While we ate we just talked about who we thought would retire this year and other skating news. 

“I’m really glad we had lunch yura, I had fun”

I was about to make some smart ass remark but then I looked into his eyes. He was genuine. 

“Me too beka” he reached across the table and squeezed my hand smiling even wider. 

*BZZZZZZZZ*

*BZZZZZZZZ*

*BZZZZZZZZ*

Me and otabek jumped him looking down shyly. I looked down at my phone it was yakov. I reluctantly answered. 

“What do you want!” He blabbed something about needed to come back or something I don’t know. I wasn’t really listening because I don’t care. 

“Eugh whatever I’m coming” I hung up the phone cutting him off. 

“Well yakov needs me back why don’t we get going?” I said to otabek. He nodded still slightly red. 

“Yeah sure let’s go”

On the ride back I could barely think straight wrapped around otabek. I was smiling. What the fuck is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!!!!! I hope your enjoying so far!!! I’ll try to update frequently. Ha ha prolly not I suck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! if you have any suggestions please comment or if you just wanna comment please do!!! comments really help me get motivated and write more :)  
> Also if anyone wants the otayuri playlist i listened to while writing this just ask


End file.
